


the unusual usual hunt

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Seduction, M/M, Vampirestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave is a vampire. He's walking down the street at night, about to claim another victim, when something strange happens.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 20





	the unusual usual hunt

Dave’s walking down the street in the shadows. It’s night out, each time the light from the street lamp hits his skin, it lightly burns him. Dave’’s always been very sensitive to the light. He’s a vampire and it doesn’t help that he’s also albino.

Dave sighs as he looks down the street and sees a young man walking, he’s got messy black hair and glasses, he looks to be about twenty. Dave sinks fully into the shadows and then flash steps over to the other man.

Dave extends his fangs and lightly hisses.

The other man turns to him and shows off his fangs too.

“Oh. Sorry, man.” Dave shrugs and tells him, “thought you were human.”

The other man says, “I feel yeah! I was gonna do the same! Only I was gonna seduce you and then drink your blood in my apartment.”

“Oh, damn… hold on let me go back to being a victim.” Dave smiles.

“Hehehe!” The other man laughs, “I’m John by the way. I got transformed like three years back.”

“Oh shit, no kidding. For me it was in the 1720’s.”

“Oh my gosh!” John covers his face with his hands, “now you’ve really been around the bend!”

“Yep. Too old to really care about making each kill an  _ event.  _ You seem like you’re working hard for each score though.” Dave laughs.

“Yeah… I’m still kinda learning the ropes, wanna tell me your secrets?” John asks for some advice.

“Sure thing.” Dave agrees and then introduces himself, “I’m Dave… wanna take this back to your place?”

“Sure… If you don’t mind the fangs.” John gives Dave a sultry voice and then smiles. 

His fangs much longer than any vampire Dave’s ever seen, he thinks to himself  _ jackpot. _


End file.
